


Lonely Together

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: DogDaysAreOver [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hunt in packs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 03, Stalks, cold coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: There’s something poetic about knowing both Hannibal’s and his complete attention is focused on the same subject.





	Lonely Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written while absently hearing [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQ3XgMKAgxc) song.

In his solitary stalk of their chosen target, Will lets himself get distracted with an odd sensation of incompletion. It doesn’t happen often, quite the opposite actually; there are times when he’d kill Hannibal, and not just metaphorically, for some privacy.

This is not one of those times.

Since Will accepted to elaborate his own hunting method following the lead of his attentive and often insufferable mentor, the both of them attended long, frequently boring tails, to instruct Will in the appreciation of small, significant variables in the otherwise monotonous routine of their prey.

Meetings with friends, swearing while parking, counting the hours before the shift ends with impatient glances at the clock; Will wonders how Hannibal fails to recognize their admittedly unflattering humanity, only seeing in them ugly, unworthy waste of space and resources.

Will needs to witness their active damage to society, family or surroundings, before conceding their life is not just pathetically dull, but harmful to whoever is under their influence.

There’s something poetic about knowing both Hannibal’s and his complete attention is focused on the same subject; much like strangers contemplating the same painting in a museum, side by side, presuming different interpretations on its meaning.

Lonely, in front of his cold mug of coffee, Will has a disturbing desire for Hannibal’s company. He feels like a pointer dog waiting for his running hunter to catch up, eager to have him next to himself, to share with him that ritual experience.

Without thinking about it, Will calls him.

“I am behaving like a medium-sized or a small dog,” is the first sentence crossing his mind, and consequently the first he formulates; silence fills the awkward seconds after Hannibal has picked up his call. “I always assumed I’d prefer to work alone, if I ever ended up accomplishing a murder, instead of reconstructing someone else’s fantasy.”

Killers that worked together are such a rarity nowadays. Yet here he is, complaining with Hannibal about his absence. “Small dogs wait for support, before attacking; even if I could understand why they do, I always found their attitude a bit sneaky, up until now.”

“I assume you like to hunt with me,” Hannibal dryly notes. Will can picture his pleased smirk, while his target leaves his unfortunate subordinates to amend his potentially irreparable mistakes, to catch the bus which is always three minutes late. Will has lost interest in his poor respect for other people much sooner than his own coffee started cooling, anyway.

Paying for his order, Will rises from his chair, “I’m coming home to wipe that grin off your face.”

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets any sappier, I fear I'll have to turn myself in. Fortunately I'm coming to an end, so not much damage is to be done.  
> Thank you for reading so far, I hope you enjoyed my work; comments are always appreciated, as are kudos and seeing you here next time ;)


End file.
